Sweets Queens
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a new student at Crypton Academy for Young Chef's, it's a great school but the downside is that Rin doesn't know how to cook! Can her new team mates teach her how to cook so she doesn't get kicked out? Rated T just to be safe, ships will occur later on.
1. The New Sweets Queen

**Another story you guys didn't need.**

**Woop!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

"Mom! Don't leave me here!" I said as she was about to drive away.

"You were the on that wanted to go to boarding school," said my mom.

"But this is a cooking school! I burn microwave meals!" I told her.

"Well you always loved my sweets so I entered you into the pastry maker classes," said my mom.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN MAKE SWEETS!" I yelled back at her.

"Well it's either this or homeschool and I am NOT homeschooling you," she said.

I sighed and she got back out of the car and hugged me.

"Your grandma is the head mistress here, if you need anything just go to her," said my mom. I hugged back and after I let go she hurried to her car, got in and drove away as fast as she could.

I sighed as I turned back around to enter the school. After a car crash I hurt my legs pretty bad and I have been I therapy for the past 5 years trying to walk again. But the doctors suggested I go to a small school or be home schooled so nothing bad happens again. My grandma runs a school for chefs in training and my mom sent me here.

I entered the school just as the bells rang, I know there are only 150 students here but I feel like I'm going to get trampled.

I ran for the front office as soon as students started exiting from their classrooms, then the moment I walked in I bumped into someone and fell over.

"Watch where you're going shrimp," I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue hair.

I stood back up onto my shaky and sore legs.

"We are the same height idiot!" I yelled.

"I don't mean size wise, I was talking about you social standing," said the boy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the new pastry student, and pastry students are shrimp on the food pyramid, they are just dinner to sharks like me," he said.

"That's dumb," I told him.

"Whatever, that's just how it works," he said moving me away from the door and walking out.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" I asked myself.

"That's Len Kagamine, he is a normal chef, and everyone here calls him a king since he is a prodigy," said the receptionist.

"He is the son of Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, both of them famous chefs," said the woman.

"Oh! I've heard of them! I went to their restaurant once when I was little with my grandma," I told her.

"Well everyone treats him like a king here because of his parents, and he is the best cook in the whole school and student council president," said the woman.

"He sure has a look of stuff he cooked to perfection and put on his plate. He probably hates me since I am fool in thus kingdom that can't cook," I said.

"He doesn't like the pastry chefs, nobody knows why. Also don't worry, I couldn't cook when I came here in high school but now I can make really great food if I try," she said.

"Well thank you, what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Meiko Sakine, your grandma's assistant," she said.

"Oh I need to see my grandma! That's why I was here, is she in her office?" I asked Meiko.

"She is, it's the last door down the left," she told me.

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you Meiko!" I said as I ran down the hall to grandma's office.

I stood in front of her door and took a deep breathe in, I was about to knock when the door opened.

My grandma had opened it and was standing there in-front of me.

"I thought I heard my little bunny running down the hall!" she said pulling me into a hug. She calls me bunny because ever since I was little I have worn these huge bows and she said that they make me look like a bunny.

"I wish we could talk longer but I haft to go to a meeting, here is your schedule, you have your pastry class right now," she said.

"Oh and put your luggage in my office, I'll have someone take it up to your room later," she said as she walked away.

I put all my stuff in her office and started to head to my class but I got lost.

"Are you the new student?" I turned around to see a girl with long white hair in a ponytail standing behind me. She looked like a nurse, so I'm assuming she was our school nurse.

"Yeah, can you show me the way to room 106?" I asked.

"Yeah it's on the way to the clinic, also we call the pastry classroom the bakery," said the woman.

As she led me to the class room I tried to talk to her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Nurse Haku and you will call me nothing else but that," she said.

"Okay… so is the clinic what you guys call the nurse's office?" I asked

"Yeah," she said.

Then we stopped, "Here we are," she said.

The doors were huge and they were decorated like a sugar cookie and it said Luka Merugine's Bakery.

"Have fun!" said Nurse Haku as she walked into the clinic.

I tried to open the door but it was locked so I knocked. The doors flew open and standing in-front of me was a girl with long red hair and she had a huge hook shaped cowlick on the top of her head.

"Merguine sensei, it's the new girl!" said the girl.

A woman with long pink hair and glasses came up to us.

"Hello Rin, I'm Luka Merguine but you are supposed to call me Merguine Sensei. Anyway let me introduce you to your new pastry making team and roommates," said Merguine sensei leading me to a table in the front.

"This is the leader of your team, Miku Hatsune," she said pointing to a girl with teal hair in pig tails that was making something with chocolate.

"This is Gumi Megpoid," she said pointing to a girl with short green hair that was making some sort of cake.

"And this is Miki Iroha," she said pointing to a girl form before who was making a pretty rose out of rock candy.

"Guys, this is Rin," they all looked up from what they were doing and looked at me. They didn't say anything; they seemed to be studying me.

"You guys help Rin get ready for the cookie test, and you girls have fun," said Merguine Sensei going back to her desk.

I kept hearing whispers from the other students.

"I can't believe the new girl is working with the Sweet's Queen's" **(I so stole that from that one anime I forgot the name too but changes it from "Kings" to "Queens")**

"She'll never be able to replace IA."

"What are they talking about? Who is IA? What is the cookie test?" I asked.

Miku and Gumi were still focused in what they were making.

"IA was our friend and old team mate that had to drop out since she got Lung Cancer and is taking chemo therapy, and the cookie test is the test that all pastry chefs haft to take where they make a batch of cookies and Merguine Sensei grades them on taste, like she makes sure you didn't burn anything and everything is well cooked and you used the right ingredients," said Miki.

"But I can't cook," I said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"What?" Gumi asked looking up from her cake.

"I can't cook, I didn't want to come here but my mom forced me to come here," I said.

"Well then fail and get kicked out, it doesn't matter since you don't want to be here," said Miku not looking up

"But if I get kicked out I'll be home schooled by my mom and that's WORSE!" I said.

"Well then we will teach you how to make cookies," said Gumi with a smile.

"But what if I don't have enough time?" I asked.

"Well you have a day," said Miki.

"A-A day?" I asked as I panic a bit.

"You can teach a monkey how to make cookies in that time," said Miku.

"So you guys will help me?" I sheepishly asked.

"Of course we will help you, shrimp."

**So yeah, hope this was okay.**

**Was this long enough for you people?**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. The Cookie Test

**HOME SWEET HOME!**

**I'M BACK IN THE GOOD OLD LAND OF TEXAS!**

**To celebrate here is an update.**

**Rins pov**

"Cookies are probably the easiest sweets to make," said Miku as she stood in front of me trying to teach me how to make cookies.

"Before we talk about cookies we need to go over the basics of cooking," said Miku.

Gumi rolled in a white board and gave Miku a green Expo marker.

"First when you cook you need to wear and apron," she said writing the word "apron" on the board. She then snapped her fingers and Miki brought me a yellow apron with my name on it.

"Put it on," she said to me.

I put it on and then she continued.

"For making cookies you need a mixer, but for amateurs like you it would be better to use a spoon. Then you need a big bowl and your ingredients," she said listing everything on the bored.

"What am I making?" I asked.

"Good question Rin! We will be making the simplest cookie: Chocolate Chip," said Miku.

**(A/N: I HAVE NO CLUE IF THESE ARE THE RIGHT INGRDIENTS FOR COOKIES SO PLEASE DON'T TRY THIS RECIPIE!)**

"And to make chocolate chip cookies you need flower, sugar, butter, milk, 2 eggs, margarine, vanilla and chocolate chips," said Miku writing down all the ingredients.

"Miki, get the ingredients. Gumi, get a big spoon and a big bowl," said Miku.

These two girls seemed to follow every command she gave them like she was queen of the world or something. Once everything was set I went to the counter by the oven to start putting everything together.

"Before you do anything you MUST wash your hands," Miku told me.

I did as she said and waited for her next command.

"Now put in the flower and milk then start mixing," said Miku.

"How much?" I asked.

"2 cups of each," she said handing me a cup.

I put the cup into the bag of flower and then poured it into the bowl. I then repeated this and then did the same with the milk. I started mixing but it was hard and my arm was getting tired, finally I had mixed it well and was ready for my next order.

"Now put in the butter, margarine, and sugar then crack 2 eggs to put in the batter," she told me.

"How much of the other stuff?" I asked.

"One cup of margarine and butter and I would do 2 cups of sugar maybe 3 if your risky," said Miku.

I put everything in and then before mixing I stopped.

"Can I use the mixer this time?" I asked.

"Do you think you're ready?" she asked.

"I do," I said.

"If you think you're ready you are not ready, young grasshopper," said Miku as she mimicked an old Chinese man

I sighed and started mixing with my poor pathetic wooden spoon.

After Miku said I did a good job of mixing she gave me another order.

"Now you put in the chocolate chips and vanilla," she said.

"How much do I put in?" I asked.

"Do the whole bag of chocolate chips and 2 tea spoons of the vanilla," said Miku.

I opened the bag of chocolate chips and dumped them all in there and then put in the two tea spoons of vanilla and this time I didn't have to mix a lot.

"Now wash your hands again and put your finger in the cookie dough so you can taste it and see if you like it," said Miku. Finally I get to taste it!

I washed my hands and tried some.

"Wow this is actually good," I said since I was assuming it would taste like a dog poop.

"Let me be the judge of that," said Miku washing off her hands and trying some.

"This is really good considering you said you can't cook," Miku said.

"Well I can put stuff together in a bowl but I always burn it," I told her.

"Well now you can put some of this cookie dough on a pan and you put it in the oven for 15 minutes," said Miku.

I got my spoon and put 9 cookie dough balls on the pan and put it in the oven and started it.

"Keep an eye on these cookies, don't let them burn," said Miku.

I looked at the oven for 15 minutes and as soon as the timer went off I put on a pair of oven mitts and put the pan on our desk.

"Let them cool for 5 minutes," said Miku who was playing a game on her phone.

I set another timer for cooling time and just sat down with my head on the desk waiting for them too cool. Once the timer went off I lightly touched each on with my finger to see if there were cool enough to eat, they were.

"Let's eats!" I said grabbing one of the cookies.

The others grabbed a cookie too and we all took our first bite together.

"Not bad rookie," said Miku.

"It's all gooey which makes it even better!" said Gumi.

"I love it!" squealed Miki.

"Well now we put the rest of the cookie dough in the fridge so you can make a fresh batch when class starts tomorrow," said Miku grabbing some tin foil and putting it over the bowl of cookie dough.

I put it in the fridge and then started to clean all the supplies.

"You can come to the room once you finish up!" said Miki as her and Gumi walked out.

"You did a good job today rookie," said Miku as she walked out.

I finished cleaning everything and I was about to put everything up when I thought of something.

I know how to make cookie now, why don't I make them my own way? I want to be more creative than just good old chocolate chip cookies.

I followed Miku's instructions from before and made the cookies but without the chocolate chips. Know I have the dough but I need something else… what if I put frosting in the middle?

I ran to the fridge and looked at their massive selection of frostings, what I could one that isn't over used? What about cream cheese?

I got out the can and then put 9 tiny cookie balls on the pan then put some cream cheese on top of each one. Then I put tiny cookie balls on top of the frosting covered cookie balls and put them in the oven for the same time Miku told me to put them in for last time.

**(A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF THESE WOULD TASTE GOOD IN REAL LIFE SO DON'T TRY TO MAKE THEM!)**

After the timer went off for 15 minutes I ran to get them out. Once I got the out I put some cream cheese frosting on top of them and then tried one, they were so good!

I put the dough in fridge and then headed back to my room, I'm ready for tomorrow!

**~Le next day~**

I had gone through all my classes, all boring and normal. I was just anxious to get to my last class of the day, my cooking class!

The bell rang and I shot up out of my desk.

"Are you ready Rookie?" asked Miku as she came up to me.

"YEAH!" I yelled.

"Be quiet shrimp," said Len getting up out of his seat that was next to mine.

"Stop being so rude Len," Miku said to him.

"Whatever," He said as he left.

"Just ignore him," said Miku.

"Come on lets go to class," said Miki dragging Miku out of the room by her arm.

I followed them out and once we got to class I started making the cookies. Once Miku noticed I was making them different she ran up to me.

"What are you doing? These aren't the chocolate chip cookies," said Miku.

"Just trust me," I told her.

"No helping her Miku," said Merguine Sensei.

"I trust you rookie," said Miku going back to her seat.

I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer to 15 minutes and waited for them to cook. Once they were done I pulled them out and covered them in cream cheese and for fun I put on some white sprinkles.

I put the 9 cookies on a nice plate and put them in front of Merguine Sensei. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"I call them Cream Cheese Delights," I said off the top of my head.

"Let me try one," said Merguine Sensei as she picked on up and took a bite.

"This is the best cookie I have ever had!" said Merguine Sensei with a huge smile.

"A+ for Miss Rin," she said writing down a big A+ on my paper.

"I want to try one!" said Miki.

"Me too!" said Gumi running up with Miki to get one.

"My mentor should get one too," I said to Miku as I grabbed one.

My team mates all grabbed one and we all took a bite.

"These are so good! I love cream cheese!" said Miki.

"Probably the best I have ever had," said Gumi.

"They are better than my cookies," said Miku.

Just then Len walked in.

"Sweet Ann wanted me to get all the teachers to sign this," he said to Merguine Sensei.

"Hey Len, want a cookie?" I asked.

"Sorry, I hate sweets," he said.

What? How can a person hate sweets?

I was taken aback as I stood there frozen.

"Are you okay Rin?"

I was then filled with determination.

"I WILL DO IT!" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Do what?"

"I will make you like sweets!" I said pointing at Len.

"I will do it even if it kills me!"

**Once Rin puts her mind to something she will do it!**

**Anyway please review!**


	3. He Cooks our Meals and Does the Dishes

**Forgot about this story…**

**I tried to write the next chapter along time ago but I lost it on my old computer.**

**I was actually really proud of this story so I'll try to update this one more often.**

**Rins pov**

"Your really dumb, you know that Rookie?" asked Miku as we all sat in the cafeteria for dinner.

"Why am I so dumb?" I asked Miku as Gumi and Miki sat down with us.

"Because nobody has ever gotten Len to like sweets," Said Gumi.

"Every pastry chef has tried, even all of us, but he just doesn't like sweets," said Miki.

"But why?" I asked.

"Like you need to know."

I turned around to see a girl with golden eyes and golden hair in a side ponytail.

she had her friends behind her, a girl with red drill like ponytails, a really tall girl with short black pigtails and a blue streak, and a girl with long white hair and red eyes.

"What do you want Neru?" asked Miku with a sigh.

"Nothing from you Miku, I need to warn Rin," she said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked.

"I've heard about your declaration to make Len-sama like sweets, but that will never happen, and you should stop bothering him because he told me he HATES you," she said.

For reasons unknown to me her words hit like daggers and began to sting.

"So just give up you little shrimp," she said as she walked away.

"Rin just ignore her," said Miku.

"Yeah, she's just jealous," said Miki.

"Don't bother yourself with her," said Gumi.

"You guys are right, I shouldn't listen to her," I said.

"Which means I should still get Len to like sweets!" I said.

"Maybe Neru had some sense in her words," said Gumi.

"Please just give this up Rin," said Miku.

"You guys don't control me!" I said grabbing my empty dinner trey.

I went up to the front of the cafeteria to turn in my empty tray.

A soon as I put on top of the pile of trays someone took them all away, I wasn't able to see who it was because their face was covered by a stack of treys.

I peaked into the kitten door to see who it was, and when I looked in a saw Len cleaning treys and humming a song.

His blonde hair was in a hairnet I guess from cooking, I wonder if he helps cook meals because he is such a good cook.

This side of him that he may or may not have made me smile.

"Can I help?" I asked coming into the kitchen.

"Students aren't allowed to be in here unless a teacher has let them be in here," said Len.

"I'm the headmistresses grand daughter, can I have an exception?" I asked.

"Don't flaunt such a weak title around to get away with whatever you want," said Len.

"I'm trying to be nice and help you out with your work, will you let me help you with the dishes?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll wash, you dry," he said.

I happily went over and started to help him.

He would wash each trey and dish carefully which gave me time to dry each thing he gave me.

We had finished washing and the treys and plates had piled up so he told me where everything went and I started to put everything up.

"Len-sama!" perked a voice.

Len and I both turned around to see Neru standing at the door. When she saw me she frowned.

"What did I tell you shrimp?" asked Neru with a scary look on her face.

"This shrimp has been assigned to wash dishes with me," said Len.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her.

"I want to check in on my favorite person," she said with a smile.

"Well you favorite person has to work and if you stay in here your favorite person will get in trouble," said Len.

"Alright, bye Len-sama!" she said as she walked out.

"Annoying woman…" Len mumbled under his breath.

I started to put things up and I enter into a daze of my own thoughts. He seems to hate Neru but she seems to love him. If he hates her did he really tell her he hates me? Why would I care what he thinks of me? I don't care about him! in his mind I'm just a weak piece of shrimp that he thinks he can push around, but I'll prove to him that I'm a shark once he taste my delicious sweets!

"RIN!"

Huh?

I snapped out of my daze and I felt myself falling, shit I gotta catch myself! which way am I falling? how did I fall? what is happening?

Next thing I knew I had a firm arm wrapped around me. I looked up to Len was holding onto me. He looked down at me with his big beautiful sea blue eyes. I started to blush with embarrassment and a bit of something else.

"You slipped on a puddle of water," he told me.

"O-Oh, thank you for…um… catching me…" I can't speak!

Len used his free hand to pull back his hair, he the leaned in and I turned as red as a red velvet cupcake! He then surprised me by resting his forehead on mine.

"Like I thought, you have a fever," he said.

Right I couldn't sleep last night, I was too stressed out about the cookie test. I guess all the sleepless stress gave me a fever.

"Go to the nurse and have her confirm if you have a fever or not, I'll finish putting stuff up," said Len.

We broke from our awkward position and I started to leave.

"Sorry I couldn't help more," I said.

"I thank you for the time you did work," he said.

"Can I help you again tomorrow?" I asked once I got to the doorway.

He looked me in the eye and gave me a small but real smile.

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"No," he repeated.

"Why can't I help you again?"

"Because your a slow dryer, you can barely reach the top shelf and you almost got hurt because you were off in lala land," he replied.

"Whatever! Have fun washing dishes by yourself!" I said as I stormed out of the kitchen.

My friend had been waiting for me, they kept asking me where they were but I didn't answer them.

I went to the nurse and Len was right I had a fever of 101, Nurse Haku called Meiko and told her to tell my grandma and she then had me go back to her room.

I went to sleep right when I got back to the room.

I dreamed about living in a kingdom filled with sweets but then evil gourmet king Len came and took over my land, and that next morning even as I did my homework that idiot took over my thoughts.

I made a battle plan against the evil king then next time we meet, I'll just haft to kill him with sweetness and treats!

**Sorry that this isn't longer, but I updated!**

**anyway please review!**


	4. Meeting the Gourmet Kings

**So I'm listening to a cover of candy candy by Len**

**Oh the irony**

**Anyway I will finish this story eventually so just stick with me till the end!**

**Rins pov**

My fever passed and I was back at school. The moment I walked into my classroom my homeroom teach gave me a stack of papers as thick as my thumb.

"Here is all your make-up work, have it turned in by next week at the latest," she told me.

I put the papers in my backpack as I sat at my desk.

"Why do they give out so much work?" I asked with a sigh

"This is the school for the best cooks and the best students," said Miku.

"At this rate I am going to fail science!" I said with a groan

"How come your good at math but bad at science? science is just more math!" said Miki

"I know but there is more to chemistry than just math, and I am somehow even bad at the math part," I said.

"Maybe you should get Len to tutor you since he is the number one smartest kid in school," said Miku with a sarcastic tone.

"I would rather die that have him tutor me," I told Miku.

"Well if you somehow did get him to tutor you it would be the perfect opportunity to get him to try your sweets," Said Gumi.

"I HAFT TO GET LEN TO TUTOR ME!"

"In your dreams shrimp," said Len as he sat down in his desk (which is sadly next to mine).

"Your going to haft to try my sweets eventually, even if you don't end up liking them you at least haft to TRY them," I told him.

"Whatever," he said as he looked away.

I suddenly felt stares like daggers on the back of my neck, I turned around, a few desk behind me Neru was giving me a look that said "Your not even worthy to talk to Len-sama, shrimp."

"Are you felling better?" Len suddenly asked.

"Yeah, my fever went away last night and I got a good nights sleep," I told him.

"Good," he almost whispered as the late bell rang.

And after that Neru kept shooting eye daggers until we got to final period.

Class only had about 5 minutes left and everyone was cleaning up when my grandma, or technically the headmistress, came into the room.

We all stopped what we were doing when she went to the front of the classroom.

"As you all probably know it is time for our annual baking exam, last year we went to a homeless center and feed gourmet meals and cake to the homeless and this year we are catering a open house party for a small privative elementary school, you will be baking the cakes for the children, I hope you all do well the exam is this Friday, have a nice day," as soon as she gave her speech she left.

People were chatting about the exam and cake ideas as they went back to picking up.

"What are we supposed to do for the exam?" I asked.

"We all haft to contribute out special skills to make a cake for tasting, we get a grade based on taste, style, and teamwork," Miku explained.

"It's also a contest! The most popular cake among the kids wins and the winners each get a free ace a test pass!" said Miki with a smile.

"We need to win! I need that for our next unit exam in chemistry!" I said.

"My older sister would always win since she was well known for her cakes," said Gumi.

"Then I just know we'll win!" I said.

The bell rang and we got our stuff and walked out of the classroom.

"Do you guys want to sit in and watch the gourmet class?" asked Miku

"They still have class?" I asked

"They're class is 30 minutes longer than ours, nobody knows why," said Miki

"I feel like I'm going to watch an after school sports practice," I said as my friends brought me to a door others were going in, I was lead up some stairs and then we mad it to a seating balcony where we could watch.

"Why is this in a cooking classroom?!" I asked.

"They hold cooking contests in here so this is where the judges sit. But after school pastry chefs can sit here and watch, watching gourmet cooks can help us and sometimes gourmet chefs will come to our competitions," Miku explained as we got the last seats on the front row.

"So we have competitions too?" I asked.

"Yeah but we usually have them at cooking centers or bakery's, the school didn't have enough money to build us our own fancy balcony," Gumi told me.

I looked down below trying to find Len and his gourmet team who I had never seen before. I finally found a familiar blonde that many pastry chefs were obsessing over, but they weren't just obsessing over Len. Len and his male teammates were the talk of the girls, there was one with blue hair, one with a teal hair like Miku's and one with white hair.

"Who are Len's team mates?" I asked Miku who was next to me.

I got no response from her since her and Miki was staring at the guys with the same lovey dovey look in their eyes that all the other girls had.

"The one with the Blue hair is Kaito Shion a second year, the one with the teal hair is Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's cousin and a second year, and the one with the white hair is Piko Utahan who is also a first year," Gumi told me.

"Oh, are you crushing on any of them?" I asked her.

"I did like one in a different group but when I confessed to him he told me he liked IA so I decided to just stick to cake making, love is for people that can afford to waste time," Gumi said.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up," I said.

I didn't talk for the rest of the 30 minutes, I watched Len as he skillfully made wonderful food. I hate to admit it but he is a wonderful chef, no doubt about that.

They were cleaning up when the bell rang, they were still cleaning up but girls were rushing down the stairs probably to meet up with the gourmet cuties.

I headed down with the girls, I wanted to go back to the room but I decided I wanted to meet Len's teammates.

"Who are Miku and Miki crushing on?" I asked Gumi.

"Miku likes Kaito and Miki like Piko," Gumi replied.

"Don't tell her that!" Miku yelled.

"Is it that obvious?" asked a bashful Miki.

The doors opened and students started coming out of the cooking classroom.

Then Len and his team walked out.

"EEK! THE GOURMET KINGS!"

Wow, they are called the gourmet kings like we are called the sweets queens. I thought the others would buttheads with them like I buttheads with Len but Miku and Miki are crushing on them and Gumi doesn't seem to care.

"Hello Kaito," said Miku with a smile and blush.

"Hey Miku," Kaito replied with a smile.

"Hey Piko…" said Miki with a huge blush on her face.

"oh… um hey Miki…" said Piko with a blush probably bigger than Miki's

"And who is this cutie?" asked Mikuo as he came up to me.

"None of you business pervert," said Miku who had finished whatever flirting she was doing with Kaito.

"This is Rin Kagamine, the new pastry chef I told you about," Len told Mikuo.

"Oh, this is Rin, Len you didn't tell me she was hot," said Mikuo.

"That's because she isn't" said Len.

"Your that girl who wants to make Len like sweets, am I right?" asked Kaito with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well good luck, I hope you can change his mind," said Kaito.

Finally someone who believes in me!

"I will!" I said with a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Come on guys let's go," said Len as the others walked away with him.

The other girls left and we were still here.

"I guess we should head back," I said.

"Yes stop hanging out infront of my classroom," said a man with long purple hair.

"This is Kaumi Sensei, he teaches Gourmet class," said Miki.

"Yeah and I'm this things older brother," said the man as he petted Gumi's hair.

"Step brother," Gumi corrected him.

"Anyway you guys should get back to your rooms now," said Kaumi Sensei.

"We will," said Miku as we all walked away.

"We haft to figure out what we are going to do for our cake," said Miku as we got back to our room.

"I have heard about these cakes with a big cookie backed in the middle, I'll make the cake, Rin can make the cookie, Miku can make the chocolate frosting and Miki can make candy decorations for it," said Gumi.

"Sounds good," said Miku.

"I'm so excited!" said Miki.

I didn't say anything I just started my make-up work.

I smiled as they all talked about the cake, I was excited too. Not just for the cake but for whatever type of cookie I was going to bake for Len to try.

I will make him like sweets, I swear it on my life.

**Hopefully this was long enough, the exam will be next time.**

**Anyway please review if you liked the new chapter!**


	5. Just a Good and Normal Day

**I wish spring break could be two weeks like winter break, oh well.** **Anyway enjoy the update!** **Rins pov**

I finally finished all the make-up work! I didn't haft to finish it all tonight but I wanted to so I can spend the rest of my free time focusing on our baking exam and the cookies I will make Len. I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. I can't believe I stayed up so long doing all this work. I'm glad we don't get homework but because we don't do homework we get a lot of in class work, I miss two classes and the work piles up. I need to stop stressing out and go to bed.

I get out of my uniform and put on my sleeveless orange nightgown. I then turn of my desk lamp and slowly walk to my bed in the dark. I get settled in my bed covers and slowly drift off into sleep.

_In my dream my long hair compliment my long white dress, I stand in a throne room and there are four thrones at the end of the hall. the 4 Gourmet kings sit at the end of the hall._

"_Off with her head!" Yells King Len!_

_He sits all high and mighty on his throne, not even looking me in the eye as he yells out my death sentence._

"_Don't be so rash Len, why don't you give her a chance, she could change your mind about sweets," said King Kaito as he tried to calm King Len down._

"_Yeah we can't kill such a hottie," said King Mikuo._

"_We at least need to give her a chance," said King Piko._

"_Why are you here?" asked King Len._ "_I have brought you some of my delicious cookies for you to try," I said as a platter of cookies appeared in my hands._ "_Bring them here!" Demanded King Len._

_I took slow steps further, each step weigh down on my legs, by the time I got to King Len's throne I couldn't move._ _King Len forcefully took the plate of my special cream cheese cookies from me and took a bite out of one of them._ _He seemed to be enjoying it for like two second then he spit it out onto the floor._

"_Ack! Poison!" he squealed as he rushed to get water. He got a glass of water and then approached me again._

"_You tried to poison me!" he claimed._

"_No I didn't! It's just a cookie!" I yelled._

"_Sweets kill!" he yelled._

"_No they don't!" I yelled back._

"_Yes they do, sweets kill the ones you love not even your friends can help! Not even your own brother!" he yelled tears of anger and something else filled his eyes._

"_I don't have a brother, what are you talking about Len?" I asked reaching my hand out to him._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled as he threw the plate of cookies at me._

"_Take her away," he ordered._

_Mikuo and Piko came behind me and started to drag me away._

"_Len!" I yelled with tears in my eyes._

_King Len just turned his back on my as I was dragged out of the room…_

I shot up in my bed, I was panting and sweating.

"Rin, are you okay?" Asked a somewhat concerned Miki.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, where are Gumi and Miku?" I asked.

"In the bathroom getting dress, I think," said Miki who was a little unsure.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom too and get dressed," I told her as I grabbed my uniform and some other stuff.

"Okay," she said.

I went down the hall to the bathroom, some other girls in the dorm were here changing clothes.

"Good morning Rin," said Miku who was among the 4 girls in the bathroom.

"Good morning," I replied.

I started getting dress as all the 4 girls who were ready left the bathroom. I put on my uniform then went up to the mirror. I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush my short blonde hair. I thought about how I looked in my dream, I've never had long hair before but it might be pretty, maybe I'll start growing my hair out. I put my mind back on track to what I needed to be doing. I placed my white bow on my head then started to brush my teeth. After I had finished doing everything I needed to do in the bathroom I gathered my things and headed back to my dorm.

Everyone was ready and they just seemed to be waiting for me.

"I need to put my science make-up work in my bag real quick, you guys can go on ahead of me," I told them.

They agreed to meet me in the classroom as they left. I put my things away then packed up my backpack. Before I left I double checked to see if I had everything I needed, once I was sure I wasn't missing anything I started to head to class.

After a 2-3 minute walk from the dorm to the classroom I made it to my first period class, science. I put my bag at my desk and took out all the work I did last night and turned it into my teacher.

"You did all of this last night?" she asked.

"Yup, I wanted to get it all done so I could focus on our baking exam," I told her.

"I hope you ace that exam," she told me with a smile as I headed back to my desk.

I sat down and my friends were talking about hair.

"Do you think these pigtails are childish?" Miku asked.

"Don't change your hair! You've had like that since it was little!" Miki whined.

"It's nice to change your hair every once and awhile, this is a good everyday hair style for you," said Gumi.

"What do you think Rin?" Miku asked.

"You might look good with braids," I suggested.

"That seems like a good idea, maybe I'll try it tomorrow," said Miku.

"Speaking of Hair, I'm thinking of growing mine out," I said.

"You would look terrible with long hair," said Len.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I defended.

"Just giving my opinion," he said as he sat at his desk.

"How long would you grow it out?" Miku asked.

"I don't know how long It would grow, I would love for it to go down to right above my waist but it might look cute if it was to my collar bone," I said.

"That would be nice," said Gumi.

"Yeah! Do it!" said Miki.

I shot a little glance at Len, he was listening to music.

"I will think about it," I said.

Why did Len seem so appalled by the idea of me growing out my hair? He almost seemed upset… He shouldn't be, it's my hair not his!

Classes soon started and went on and on until lunch finally came around. We were about to head to the cafeteria when Kaito had come in.

"It's Kaito-kun!" some girls squealed as he came in.

"Why did you come up Kaito?" asked Len.

"I came to speak with Rin," he said with a smile.

"The new girl?" some girl said with disgust.

We were all a little shocked, Miku even seemed a little jealous.

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment Rin?" Kaito asked.

"Sure, um guys I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a few minutes," I told my friends.

They left us and soon enough the classroom became empty. Kaito then began to speak.

"Your still planning on trying to get Len to like sweets, right?" asked Kaito.

That was what he wanted to talk about. I know he encouraged me the other day but I thought he was just being nice, but he's being serious. He seriously cares.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"What are you going to make him?" asked Kaito.

"Cookies," I said.

"What kind of cookies?" asked Kaito.

"I was going to just make my signature cookies but I had a dream last night and Len hated them," I told Kaito.

"Well I've known Len for a while and I wanted to tell you what his favorite food was," said Kaito.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He loves bananas, if he could only eat one food for the rest of his life it would be bananas," Kaito told me.

"So I should make him a banana sweet?" I asked.

"You can make him whatever you want, I'm just giving you some advice," Kaito said as we started to walk out of the classroom.

"Thank you!" I told Kaito with I hug once we left the room.

"No problem," he said with a smile as we parted ways.

My spirits were up again, because now I know EXACTLY what I'm going to make for Len. But thats going to haft to wait, we have a baking exam that I haft deal with first.

**Kaito and Len are childhood friends so he knows everything about Len, he even knows why Len hates sweets so much.** **Kaito is a friendly person and will be helping Rin some more in the future.**

**Anyway if you liked this please review!**


End file.
